Embrasse-moi idiot !
by Solarose
Summary: OS Bang X Zelo des B.A.P. Je n'en suis pas très fière et le trouve franchement mauvais. C'est le premier lemon que je poste alors pitié, soyez indulgent(e)s.


*OS : Bang x Zelo*

"Warrior ! ouh !" Les B.A.P répétaient pour la énième fois leur morceau fétiche. Ils étaient tous en sueur et la chaleur de la salle, due à leurs efforts, les étouffait. Quand soudain, Zelo s'effondra au sol, respirant difficilement. Immédiatement, les danseurs s'arrêtèrent et se précipitèrent auprès de lui.

- Zelo, Zelo ça va ? S'écria YoungJae.

Le maknae du groupe répondit par une violente quinte de toux.

- Oh mon dieu, paniqua JongUp, il va mourir ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Calme-toi, dit HimChan de sa voix rocailleuse, on va appeler les urgences.

Zelo se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes.

- S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il, pas les urgences, nouvelle quinte de toux, je vais juste me reposer et ça ira mieux.

Les membres se consultèrent du regard, puis Bang hocha la tête, sérieux.

- Je reste avec lui les gars. Rentrez au dortoir.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Le questionna DaeHyun.

- Oui, je suis le leader, c'est à moi de m'occuper de ce genre de problème. Allez vous reposer au dortoir, vous l'avez bien mérité.

- Bien, coupa HimChan, nous partons alors, prends soin de lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en jetant des regards inquiets au plus jeune. Une fois le dernier dehors, Bang ferma la porte à clef, débrancha la chaîne stéréo et éteignit les lumières les plus aveuglantes de façon à ce que seule une faible lueur soit pour eux dans la pénombre. Il se retourna vers Zelo et le vit allongé sur un tapis de danse. Il sourit, quelque peu rassuré et attrapa un drap pour couvrir le corps mince du maknae. Il se penchait pour le remonter un peu, quand une main jaillit et saisit fermement son poignet. Le leader sursauta et observa le "malade" qui le fixait lui aussi, intensément.

- Zelo, tu vas bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, effectivement, j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Répondit le plus jeune malicieusement.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda Bang, soucieux. De l'eau, à manger ?

- Toi, murmura Zelo avant de fondre sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

Instinctivement celui-ci le repoussa brutalement et s'adossa contre un miroir en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est la fièvre c'est ça ? Tu es tout rouge.

Une petite moue apparut sur le visage du jeune rappeur.

- Je pense avoir de la température, oui. Tu peux vérifier ?

Bang s'approcha, méfiant et à peine avait-il posé sa main sur son front que le maknae revint à la charge. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, avec passion et son aîné ne put retenir un gémissement, de surprise et indéniablement : de plaisir. Il se reprit et s'arracha à l'étreinte brûlante de Zelo.

- Ça va pas ! Tu es complètement dingue !

- Dingue de toi, ironisa son homologue.

Bang sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- JunHong, je suis ton leader et tu es notre maknae. Tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils.

- Et alors ? Répondit-il avec insolence.

- Et alors ?! Nous avons six ans d'écart ! Tu n'es qu'un gosse bordel !

Le "gosse" parut d'abord vexé, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car un sourire pervers et plus que provoquant s'étendit sur son joli visage poupin.

- Tu perds tes moyens Hyung, chantonna-t-il.

Il s'était avancé félinement vers lui et papillonnait des cils. Bang ne savait plus où se mettre, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il se plaqua contre un mur et ferma les yeux.

- N'aie pas peur Hyung, chuchota Zelo, je ne veux te faire que du bien.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il entreprit de déboutonner le jean du leader et frôla son intimité à travers son boxer. Bang était totalement soumis et en eût la respiration hachée.

- Arrête... Je t'en prie, implora-t-il.

Mais le maknae ne comptait pas s'arrêter, bien au contraire... Il se pencha, releva le t-shirt du plus âgé et déposa une multitude de baisers sur son ventre. Puis il s'abaissa encore plus et s'attaqua à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les embrassant, les léchant. Sa langue passa lentement sur le tissu, dernier obstacle présent, et Bang lâcha un gémissement agacé. Il baissa le regard sur son "bien-faiseur" et se résigna, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué et il n'avait rien à perdre. Il fourra ses doigts dans les boucles d'or du plus jeune, lui intimant de continuer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et arborait un sourire victorieux. D'un coup sec, il enleva le boxer du leader, libérant son entre-jambe. Il s'en approcha doucement et sentit la panique monter en lui, il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre de chose avant et son assurance n'était que façade. Il souffla et titilla timidement le membre du "vieux rappeur". Au tour de Bang de souffler, fébrilement cette fois. Le maknae se détendit et le prit entièrement en bouche. Il entama de longs va-et-vient réguliers, ralentissant de temps en temps. Le leader ne put se retenir, le manque de sexe dû à son travail d'idole jouant considérablement, et se libéra en poussant un cri rauque. Et c'est un Zelo, très fier de lui qui avala le liquide chaud et amer se déversant dans sa gorge. Il s'essuya le coin des lèvres et se releva tandis que Bang se rhabillait. Un silence gêné s'était installé dans la pièce et les deux hommes n'osaient se regarder.

- Tu... Tu m'aimes ? Demanda le plus vieux timidement.

- Pardon ?! S'écria l'adolescent visiblement choqué.

Le leader se reprit :

- Oui je te pose la question car pour faire ce que tu viens de me faire, il toussota mal à l'aise, il vaut mieux avoir des sentiments non ?

Zelo baissa la tête, honteux.

- Je... Oui, oui je t'aime. Mais je ne sais pas si ces sentiments sont normaux, et j'ai, j'ai agi impulsivement, je suis désolé, c'est... Ce doit être répugnant. Pardon.

- Zelo-ah, murmura Bang doucement, tu me dis ça, comme ça ? Sans me demander si tes sentiments sont réciproques ?

Le maknae écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu... Tu m'aimes ? Balbutia-t-il.

Le leader sourit.

- Embrasse-moi idiot.


End file.
